Renuald Vik'Tror
"There is a clear difference between reading about things and experiencing them." -Renuald Vik'Tror when asked about "Failure 40". Renuald Vik'Tror (Age 45) is a former Shield Specialist with many years of service. He had an Honorable Discharge and was left without a job for a few months. He spent years drifting around, taking odd jobs here and there. Even joined a few Private Military Groups, but none seemed to fit him. Personality Having seen his fair share of combat, he have over time evolved into the so called "Grandpa" personality. Renuald is a kind man with a heart filled with the best of intentions. He's very open about memories, stories and feelings around a subject. He's known to be friendly around soldier personal and even merchs, welcoming them with open arms. But around Jedi's he's much more reserved, seeing as he thinks of them as "Permanent supperiors." But behind the covers of gold and diamonds, lies a broken soul. Something that he rarely brings up. Only if he feels the time is right or someone else is insecure about their own future and choices. When he opens up from his broken soul, he loses the previous warmth and is often very serious about the matter. He will do everything in his power, to prevent people from going as far as himself. Loosing himself to the war around him. Biography Childhood Where some are born into slavery, into a battle hungry bunch of murderes, no parents or neglected. Renuald was not one of those. Renualds childhood was a normal one. He went to school, made friends, had crushes and excelled at some subjects while failing others. When he reached the age where he could apply to the army, he did. Applying for the military Throughout his childhood, he was heavily influenced by his parents. Who both served in the army, his father as a Scout Trooper and his mother as a Field Medic. While he had originaly thought about applying, the death of his parents sealed the deal. The same day he got the news about their death, he stood in front of a recruiter with no signs of having cried. Training Blasting through training, Renuald seemed to have a knack for short rifles. Being able to hit even some of the most difficult targets under pressure. But it wasn't until he started Shield Specialist Training that he found that thing, that could fill up the empty feeling inside him. Finaly having found a goal, Renuald begin to increase his physical training. After he finished his Shield Specialist Training, he got the nickname 'Panzer'. Coming from him being nearly impossible to take down with his heavy armor and custom Shields. Teamwork Shortly after his graduation as a Shield Specialist, Renuald "Panzer" Vik'Tror was placed in an already existing squad who had lost their leader. The members of the Squad being: *Peter "Boomer" Vance, a human male with messy blonde hair. An Explosive Specialist with a deep love for loud music, the kind that makes your ears hurt. Therefore he got the nickname "Boomer". *Jane "Kolto" Shepherd, a human female with long flowing red hair. A Combat Medic with a happy personality, being near her was like being treated with Kolto. Removing all the pain, therefore she was named "Kolto". *Sergu "Scope" Argon, a male Zabrak. A Sniper Specialist with a quiet personality, being more focused on the mission than the interactions between squad members. But while not talkative, he somehow always knew what they were about to do. Without any form of communication being made. He got the nickname "Scope" for being a sniper with great focus. *James "Storm" Lancer, a human male with black hair. A Heavy Gunner Specialist with a loud personality, he would always be ready for a fight or a pair of drinks. He got the nickname "Storm" for him having a happy trigger finger and his up front personality. While at the start, the team had some problems here and there, they eventualy over the years became a perfect example of teamwork. Each played their strengths and covered their teammates weaknesses. 'Failure 40' “Failure 40”, while mostly clouded in red tape and shadows. There does exist some information for those who search hard enough. While still unclear what happen in the small operation, only a select few know the story. The remaining survivors and Republic High Command. The known survivors are: *Renuald “Panzer” Vik’Tror *Peter "Boomer" Vance *Sergu "Scope" Argon *James "Storm" Lancer What little can be found in various databases, gives a small picture of what happen. -40 Men and women were sent on a small operation, for what reason can’t be found. -There were small skirmishes between the group and the target. -Either from human failure or equipment failures jammers went down, making the target able to listen to their comms. -The target used the information and ambushed the group when they were most vulnerable. -Out of the 40, only 4 survived. Whether from skill or luck, is unknown. -The survivors, being long time soldiers got an Honorable discharge and received a good amount of compensation. -3 out of 4 of the survivors accepted the therapy sessions. The one who didn’t was Renuald, reasons unknown. This is all the information that could be found in various databases, but there are whispers and rumors of something being covered up. Time Before the Invasion The Weapon Shop Right after being discharged, Renuald wanted a small break from the frontline. Using some of the credits he earned from his service, he bought a small place and set up a weapon maintance shop. After a few months he also began selling imported weapons at a reasonable price. But there was one thing he missed in his life, the adrenaline. When his sales began dropping, he decided to pack up and look for work. Mercenary The first thing that Renuald tried, was to become a mercenary. He found many different groups, that at first glance seemed okay. But he only managed to stay for a few weeks or so, since they would all have some sort of hidden agenda that he couldn't support. He went through a total of 17 different mercenary groups, only two he would feel comfortable coming back to. (If he had nowhere else to go.) CWC In his search for a place to belong, he encountered the group known as CWC. For once in his long search, he found himself at home. The people were nice and their cause was just. But after nearly a year with them, he had encountered too many flaws. From how they lead things, to the officers and their judgement of their own soldiers. He finally left after an arguement with the head of the military branch in the CWC. To this day, the CWC's name have faded into nothing. Zakuul Invasion When the Eternal Empire suddenly invaded everything, Renuald didn't do anything at first. Going agaisn't his morals and stayed passive in the confrontation. Only after the Eternal Empire had proved their dominance over both the Republic and the Empire, then he realised what was going on. Thrown into the fire While everything was being pressured by the heavy taxes set by the Eternal Empire, the police and any form of security tried to keep things in control. While it worked most places, in the Coruscant underground things were not like that. Many gangs and other smaller factions tried to use the chaos for their own game, putting innocent people in the crossfire. After a trip to the lower levels, where he nearly lost his life, he decided to take action into his own hands. Since the police didn't have enough men to keep everything under control, a lot of people took it into their own hands to keep the peace. This is where Renuald came in. He slowly organized people, gave them weapons that he bought from his contacts. He gave them a reason, a cause. He gave those who wanted to fight back, a chance at doing what they wished. For peace in the underworld. While he only managed to do this in a small area, many people did join the area once it was established. He kept helping them out, less and less as the years went by. Biography (The Triumph's Conclave) Joining In all honesty, Renuald doesn't really remember much about how he joined the Triumph's Conclave. All he knew was that one day he was part of them. Promotion When Isakale called him forward, he didn't really know what to expect. He had seen Siviala L'kor being knighted right before his eyes. If that was the right choice, only time would tell. But when Isakale gave him the rank of Lt. (Lieutenant), he didn't really know what to think. On one end he was honored by the promotion, yet he was also scared of becoming like his old self. He just hoped that their choice to promote him wouldn't come back and bite him in the end. Funding (Not to be used as knowledge IC, currently IC only Renuald and Sharok'vivi knows of this.) After the episode with their old base on Coruscant and shortly after arriving at their current base of operation on Tatooine, Renuald sought out Sharok'vivi. He gave Sharok'vivi a simple offer, yet also an offer he couldn't refuse. The rules were simple. Renuald would fund the Triumph's Conclave in their recovery, until they could stand on their own feet. But only if Sharok'vivi would NEVER tell where the credits came from. Their meeting ended with Renuald giving Sharok'vivi a datapad containing information about the bank account containing the money. "The money is not clean, but only when I use it. Only you can make the dirty money clean again, give it a purpose." Exactly where the credits came from, Renuald wouldn't say. Moment of Weakness Renuald have nightmares, like any normal person. Though a few rare times, one of many nightmares will trigger memories he would like to forget. After a especially bad dream, Renuald sat himself down on a couch in the lower part of the base and began drinking himself away. The alcohol doing very little to keep the nightmares away. One thing he never thought about, was the possibility of another person finding him. But a person did find him, Siviala L'kor. One of the people he wished never to see him like this. Her light prodding slowly broke down his already very weak mental defences and he spilled everything. All the bad thing in his life, all the things he did. All the things he felt bad about doing, but not regretting. "Am I a good person Siv?" Were the exact words he spoke to Siviala. He also told her about Jane and how he lost her (Look at "End of Love" under "A blood red rose without its head") What this would lead to he didn't know. But one thing was certain. It didn't help him sleep at night. Armory The right equipment doesn't make a great soldier, but imagine a great soldier with the right equipment. Renuald have been trained in various forms of CQC, so his preffered weapon of choice is a short stock/short barrel blaster rifle. Designed for tight maneuvering and compact firepower. While CQC is his preffered, he's not afraid to pick fights on longer ranges. But anything over medium is too far for him. Rifles Renuald owns many different sorts of rifles, but they all fall into to categories. Close and Medium range. Close Renualds favourite Close Range rifle is a rifle with a short barrel and stock. The rifle trades the range and precision for power and size. Because of the rifle being so small, it makes CQC and moving in tight spaces much easier. Another thing the rifle trades, is its firing speed. Through both custom mods and official mods, Renuald have tweaked the rifle into using more energy per shot, but slowing the firing speed. Making it imposible to "Spray" with, but when it hits the target can really feel it. Medium -To be added Armor Every shield specialist have something they fall back to, when they need to protect themselves. In Renualds case, it's armor. While he "Only" have two sets, they are different from each other. It all comes down to the shield being used. High-Shield/Low-Armor The set of armor designed to pack as much energy to keep the shield running as effeciently as possible. The set focuses on keeping the wearer protected by coating them in a bubble of energy. The armor was designed to "Carry" as much energy as possible, thus leaving little room for heavy platings. The armor can be recognized by its white color and red trim. Low-Shield/High-Armor The set of armor designed to protect the wearer by making them into a walking tank. Specialy made heavy plating covers the entire body, leaving little room for maneuverability. The shield on this armor is only there for that little extra protection, to prevent the armor from taking the full blast. Can be recognized by its white color. Misc. Equipment Skills, Abilities and Strengths. Body of Metal- With years of training and experiences, Renuald's body have become as much of a weapon as his rifles. Overpowering Renuald with pure strength is a hard task alone, since his entire body knows how to reach to best counter anything thrown at him. Veteran- Because of his large amount of experience, there isn't much that can surprise him. Where others would feel their stomach twist and turn by a sick sight, Renuald won't be affected. Enhanced Muscles- By being injected with the strange and unknown Prototype Serum, Renuald's muscles have grown in strength. Keeping their original size, but with increased effectiveness Weaknesses Scarred- Underneath his close, Renuald is heavily scarred. Both burn marks, cuts, even places where some meat is missing. Renuald is afraid to let others see this side of him, prefering them so see him as the "Undamageable" man. Incomplete Serum- The strange incomplete prototype serum that was injected into Renuald did wonders to his strength, but nothing comes cheap. If too much pressure is put on him, both mentaly and physicaly, he will begin to cough blood (Amount depending on the pressure.) Dizziness and loss of balance. Strain- If he pushes his body too much, it will begin to cramp. Push it even more and his muscles will take damage. If he pushes too much, he will begin to bleed from his limbs and might even break a bone from the pressure of his muscles. Tortured- Renuald was tortured so badly, he doesn't remember a lot of things that happen to him. One day he can can remember one thing, the next day he have forgotten the thing from the day before but remembers a new thing he didn't remember yesterday. Relationships Renuald jugdes a person around their general character, ideals and combat experience. While he can like a person for who they are, he can lack the respect for them because of experience. Shatyriana Walker Renuald can see himself in the woman. A woman willing to give much for the republic and take little for herself. Renuald genuinely wants to protect her, to keep her from becoming like himself. He's very friendly and open around her, ready to help at a moments notice. He cares about Shatyriana. With recent events and Shatyriana losing a leg, Renualds care for her have grown. He blames himself for letting harm come to her, since he wasn't around. So Renuald will do nearly anything to make it up to her, even if she doesn't accept it. Siviala L'kor Renuald haven't really seen that much of Siviala since he was promoted to Lt. Only now after their escape to Tatooine have he had time to really talk to her, his respect for her have grown even more. Growing from the shy and timid person when they first met, into a strong woman capable of holding her own around others. He had seen people change, but not this fast. Which both was good, yet worrying. With the sudden shift in personality, Renuald have taken it upon himself to take care of her, like a father of sorts. Since he's worried that the change could have caused more than just good things. After recent event's with him spilling most of his life to Siviala, Renuald is kinda afraid of how she will act around him. Would she be the same? Would she hate him? Not be friends with him? Ignore him completely? Dislike him? Captain Curnov While not knowing much about the captain, Renuald think he could be an okay guy to be around. Geralt-Sky Halles While not knowing much about the Jedi, Renuald already knows they are going to be good friends. They also both have a love for whiskey, which he respects him for. Elledan While not knowing much about the young cathar, Renuald is looking forward to seeing him grow as a person. Sharok'Vivi While he thinks it's strange for such a shy person, to be the leader of such a large group. He have no doubt that Sharok is fit for the job. Renuald respects him as a person and doesn't blame him for being knocked out when their old base was attacked, since he himself wasn't there also. Renuald think he owes him something, so he's willing to fully support him in and off battle. Facts and Trivia -Renuald have a deep love for Soup and Whiskey. -He's a lot more richer than he lets on. -Through various contacts, he's able to order some of the most expensive Whiskey on the black market. -Feels nothing when he kills. -Had a foursome with four Imperial Agents. (True or not, is unknown.) -On his body he always carries what could have been his wifes wedding ring, in the form of a necklace. -His neck, hands, wrists, crotch and feet are the only places not scarred. -Theme Song -Death Song A blood red rose without its head Every man and woman have something from their past that they try to hide, something either so wrong or terrible it would change how people looked at them. These are the stories that Renuald have encountered, the stories that forged the hidden side of him. (All of this is OOC Knowledge, use any of this information IC and I will be more than angry) No end in sight Looking at the wall with tired eyes, Renuald looked at each and every single bolt holding the wall in place. His head was a mess, vision blurry, body hurting, eyelids dropping. It was a wonder his body managed to recover enough, must be some sort of liquid medicine. He fought as hard as possible, he knew what awaited him if his heart rate dropped too much. it would.. "AAAAaaaaAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!" A stream of electricity flowed through him, the pain was bad, but they had done worse. He was left panting, smoke rising from his body. Muscles cramping. This was childsplay, he and they knew it. Renuald looked at the only window in the room, a window to the outside world. So close yet so terrible far away. By counting day and night cycles, 13 days would have passed so far. But he knew not to trust it. It was one of the simplest tricks, makes breaking people easier. Makes them desperate. Looking down at his body, he silently swore at himself. His hands and feet were bound to a large metal table. The table would no doubt be permanently colored red, considering the amount he had bleed on it. The blood was slowly trickeling down his sides, coming from the fresh cuts on his stomach, arms and legs. The cuts were placed just were they could do as much damage as possible, yet not enough to make him die. When a cut began to heal, they would reopen it. When a burn mark didn't burn anymore, they burned him again. When something began healing, they would damage it again. Restarting the process. A single happy thought ran through his head. "At least they didn't touch my crotch." The sound of a door being opened broke the haunting silence in the room, a dark female figure walked into the room. "My my, look at what we have here~" A seductive voice said. The figure walked closer, revealing a beautiful woman. "The others said we had a nice specimen in here, and let me tell you. You really put the "men" in specimen~" The woman said as she dragged her sharp nails over his chest, easily drawing blood. "Look at my beautiful face, look at the details, look at the things you can only dream about. I am untouchable. You can't touch me... But I can, I can touch you. But that is not enough, I will do more than touch you. I will reshape you, stronger, better.. That is, if you survive." The woman said. "Now, be nice and scream for me. It will only make this sooo much better.. For me~!!" The woman said and laughed at the end. She pulled out a jar of some strange liquid. She opened it and began pouring it into his scars, the liquid mixing with his blood. "Now, all we need is a tiny bit of electricity~" The woman said as she pressed a button under the table. A low amount of electricity began flowing through his body, but the effects were much worse. A blood freezing scream broke the silence, the kind that makes even the most sadistic of Sith curl their toes in pain. The pain, undescribeable. "YES! YEEEESSS!! SCREAM FOR ME, SCREAM IN PAIN. I AM YOUR MASTER, YOUR RULER, YOUR CREATOR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The woman screamed. If one would turn on the light in the room, one would see the woman with a deep blush on her face and something slowly flowing down her legs. Though he was screaming in pain, Renuald still managed to look up at her. He stared at her, burning each and every single detail into his mind. He would get revenge, he would kill that Kriffing B.. Then darkness consumed him. Timeskip "786.776 plus one more makes 786.777. 786.777 plus one more makes..." He tried to keep his sanity, he really did. Counting was his way of focusing, focusing on staying alive. He couldn't stop counting, he didn't dare think what would happen if he did. Ever since they began injecting him with that strange serum, he had been able to take much more punishment. Which didn't mean anything, since they just increased the intensity. He remembered their faces, their bodies, their way of speaking, the way they walked. He remembered each cut they made, every mark, every bruise. "786.899 plus one more makes 786.900" He tried to keep his sanity, he really did. Timeskip "Now, here's a chip containing our last known location, our appearence and even our favourite meals. We hope you will come and find us when you become man enough~" A female voice said, three others gently laughing in the background. He remembers his clothes, soaked in sweat and blood. He remembers a push, landing on hard metal. He remembers a female scream, not one he knew. He remembers a siren, a damn loud siren. When help arrived on scene, they found a bald man with empty eyes looking back at them. Unresponsive and unable to move, they quickly took him to a hospital. End of love Sitting behind a rock was Renuald and Jane, just like they have been for the last 25 min or so. Under constant fire and bombardement from the enemy. When they had first assaulted the base, they didn't think that the enemy forces would be so many or so well prepared. Jane was looking over the rock, trying to see anything that could help them break the fire. Renuald on the other hand, was looking at Jane's back, a small ring his hand. He had wanted to ask her for so long, but he knew the job came first. Soldier before human. He saw Jane moving her head slightly to the left, a sign that showed she saw something. Renuald quickly packed the worn ring away, hidding it in a small container on his belt. He looked back up at Jane, meeting her eyes. They both smiled at each other, no words said but they knew what they wanted to say. Jane opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something. Renuald hoped so deeply that she was going to say the thing he couldn't, but she never got the chance. Flying over the rock, right over Jane's head was a fist sized grenade. The grenade landed just between them, then Renuald's training kicked in. He reached forward, right hand reaching for the grenade but he was beat to it by Jane. She had always been faster than him at anything, something that costed her life, but saved his. No words were said as she smiled at Renuald, he opened his mouth to scream at her, eyes wide with terror. He didn't even have a chance, there was no time. Things began speeding up again. Jane threw herself away from Renuald, grenade under her body. Renuald reached for her, but it was too late. Where her body was, a giant flame of fire came. The flames licked at the stone around her body, reaching Renualds face, giving him his burn scar. When the flame was gone and everything was silent, Renuald stared at the spot that once was Jane. Renuald caught up with reality. A fury bubbled under his skin, a scream tore through his soul. Like he was possesed by a sith, his anger rose to a dangerous level. He grabbed his rifle and stood up, bolts flying around him. With another scream, he ran towards the enemy, finger never leaving the trigger. Renuald had lost his love. Renuald was ready to lose his life. Walking the plan ”Sir! We don’t know if it’s them, we can’t do this!” A soldier yelled at Renuald. Renuald turned around to face the soldier. “Can’t do this!? Don’t you see what they are? Pirates! They are the reason transport ships have a reason to be afraid and you are telling me we can’t kill them?” Renuald yelled back. “It’s against the rules!” The soldier yelled back. “Rules are mean to be broken!” Renuald yelled. Renuald walked over to the restrained group of pirates, unholstering his backup pistol. “Now, the group tried to retaliate.” Renuald walks over to Storm and punches Storm in the face. “Managing to knock out Storm and take his blaster.” Renuald points the blaster at his own armor and fires, the blaster bolt hitting himself leaving a scorch mark. “They try to take out the apparent leader to cause panic.” Renuald walks back to the group of pirates. Renuald raises the pistol and fires at the pirates, swiftly putting an end to their life. “The group quickly responds by putting them down, to avoid casualties from their side.” Renuald turns around to face the group. “Is that understood?” Orders are Orders. No. Matter. What. “Sir, we are ready for dust-off. At your order.” The pilot of the dropship said. “Go now, we can’t let them get their hands on the intel!” Renuald said as he jumped into the dropship. The dropship slowly rises off the ground, a soldier on the ground runs up under them waving his arms. “Come back, there are still people down here!” He yelled. “Your call Sir!” The pilot said. Renuald turned around and leaned a bit outside the dropships doors. “We can’t! The intel is more worth than our entire squad! This is what you signed up for, to give your life for the good of the Republic! Be proud and do your duty soldier!” Renuald yelled and stepped back into the dropship. “Go now pilot, before they get the AA back up online.” Renuald said as he sealed the doors, leaving the 3 remaining squads for death. A happy ending? “Renuald, I have had enough. If peole find out about this, we will be court martialed. No ifs and buts, straight to jail! I have a family Renuald, I am pulling in that favor.” A man said to Renuald. “I understand you Vega, I do.” Renuald answered in a low voice. “I will lite.. Wait, w-what? You do?” Vega said. “I do, no more from today.” Renuald said back. “You mean, no more cover-ups? No more risking my life for your episodes, no more you?” Vega asked, a bit confused. “I am getting an honorable discharge next week, no more missions.” Renuald said. “*Sigh* By the force.. I can finally breathe..” Vega said as he let out a breath. Renuald took out a small card, that he placed on Vega’s desk. “Here, have this. I know your anniversary with your wife is coming up. Buy her something nice. Your daughter could also use some toys, and your son needs credits for his studies? I know this is a far cry from what you deserve. The things I have done to you and the things you have done for me..” Renuald said as he took a step back. Vega picked up the card and looked at Renuald. “While not a pure person, you ain’t bad Renuald. Your heart is in the right place, but is your actions? I just hope I wont see you anymore and that you can live with your old decisions. Goodbye Renuald, can’t say its been a pleasure.” Vega said as Renuald walked out the room. Quotes Various Quotes that Renuald have said. “While I know I did many bad things, I stand by my decisions. At the times they seemed like the best course of action, which is why I gave the orders I did. Insult my decisions, but don’t you dare insult my ability to stand by my decisions!” –Renuald Vik’Tror Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave Category:Soldiers Category:Officers